Elias Brandt Dale Raeven
Elias Brandt Dale Raeven (エリアス・ブラント・デイル・レエブン) is the leader of the Royalty Faction and the most powerful noble amongst the six great nobles in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Appearance Marquis Raeven is a tall, thin man with slicked back blonde hair. He looks like a snake due to his pale-white skin and narrow blue eyes. As one of the six great nobles, Raeven possesses clothes of the highest quality. He wears a doublet made from high quality fur woven with golden threads. There are intricate patterns and small jewels sewn into his clothes. Personality Though his intelligent and careful nature makes him seem cold hearted, Marquis Raeven is a good father and a patriot in the Kingdom. Background Marquis Raeven originally aimed for the throne, but the birth of his son made him forsake this goal. He now simply wants to give his son a better life. Marquis Raeven commands the highest authority among the six great nobles. He is known to be an opportunist, cooperating with both Patricians and Loyalists from time to time and constantly switching between the two factions like a snake in order to further his own goals. However, Marquis Raeven is in fact the leader of the loyalists, and his behavior as an opportunist is just a performance to prevent the Kingdom from splitting. His true colors are classified, and even Gazef misunderstands him as a traitor. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Marquis Raeven first appears in Ro Lente Castle, He discuss the planned to the King, royalties and great nobles on the course of action against the Empire and how many soldiers will be sent at Katze Plains. The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''II Arc'' At Ro Lente Castle, Marquis Raeven is talking with Prince Zanac about their similar interests and meet Climb, who is on his way to Princess Renner's room. Marquis Raeven and Prince Zanac is called by Princess Renner, who asked for their help for her operation against Eight Fingers. He hires Darkness to enhance his estate's security in the wake of the recent disturbances but he really wanted to suppress the criminal group known as Eight Fingers, and they hoped Momon would fight alongside them, against Six Arms. However, their plan has change with the appearance of Jaldabaoth and his demon army, looking for a certain item in the royal capital. He and Prince Zanac support Princess Renner on defeating Jaldabaoth. After the Royal Capital's disturbance has been resolved, He thanked Momon for his cooperation and hope they will continue their cordial relationship in the future. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Marquis Raeven was given total command over the Kingdom's Army in Katze Plains. He was shocked and surprised after seeing Ainz Ooal Gown's Army, he seek advice from one of his adventurers guards, he warns Marquis about the Soul Eater that could killed more than hundred thousands of people in the past with just three. After seeing such a terrifying army, he ordered the Kingdom's army in full retreat but it was too late and the massacre begins. One of the Dark Young then started chasing Marquis Raeven and the adventurers. All of Raeven's adventurer guards are instantly killed but it suddenly stopped in front of him and he manages to survive the massacre. Abilities Marquis Raeven is the most influential noble in the Kingdom and commands the highest authority among the six great nobles. Known Classes * High Noble * Charisma * Sage Relationships Lanposa III Marquis Raeven, being the leader of the King's inner circle, is loyal to King Lanposa III and the Kingdom. Gazef Stronoff Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself He and Prince Zanac share similar interests and will cooperate with each other when necessary. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Marquis Raeven is one of the few people who knows that Renner is wearing a "mask" to hide her true self. He is terrified of her abilities and when she proposes to make his son her fiance in a fake marriage, he was horrified. Lockmyer Lockmyer is Raeven's subordinate. He orders Lockmyer to help Blue Rose, Gazef Stronoff, Brain Unglaus and Climb to fight against Eight Fingers. Trivia * In the WN, Raeven didn't survive the massacre but in the LN, Raeven lived. * Raeven was actually a cold hearted person before his son's birth. Quotes * (To Renner about his son): "Never! I will never hand him over to someone like you." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles